


5 Possible Futures Kurt Hummel Didn’t Have and 1 He Did

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, M/M, episode 3x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantum physics tells us that there are multiple possibilities of the future, diverging roads with every decision. Here are five possible futures Kurt Hummel did not experience after the Goodbye episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Possible Futures Kurt Hummel Didn’t Have and 1 He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I blame Rachel for everything. I think she ... well, not to spoil, but you know. Because it's her mess (I tell my son this all the time) she should clean it up.

1 - Mechanic

_“You will all work for me someday.”_

In the end, truer words had never been said. Sure, Kurt hadn’t made it into NYADA, his first semester at Ohio State had been a disaster, and then his father took ill, but Kurt was an incredible mechanic. 

It was something he’d known, actually. What he hadn’t thought to do sooner, and really, he should have, was to apply his fashion sense to cars. Cars really were elegant fashion in their own right. 

His custom designs were desired all over the country. Well, since his _Top Gear_ debut, all over the world now. He was particularly sought after in Japan. 

It made him lots of money. Tons. Bunches and bunches of it. 

With that money he encouraged his dad to retire and he also opened a chain of garages. They didn’t bring in the funds quite the same way, but they weren’t for that. No, they were to employ all the useless puckheads still left in town. Kurt owned their asses and he liked it that way. 

Walking along the line of cars people were working on, he smacked Rick ‘The Stick’ Nelson in the back of the head and smiled as the man could only stutter back, “Good to see you, Mr. Hummel.” 

2 - Fashion Student Turned Cop

He loved fashion school, even though he dreamed every night about his missed opportunity, the opportunity Miss Rachel Berry stole from him. But he also dreamed of having his own clothing line and dressing all the most people women on the red carpet. 

He and Blaine fell apart after about six months of doing a long distance relationship, but a few months later he met Doug. He was handsome, tall, and he never smiled. Well, never smiled at anyone other than Kurt. For Kurt, Doug smiled all the time. It was kind of freaky actually. 

But everything good in Kurt’s life was inevitably stolen from him, this time even more traumatic than the last. 

They were walking home from a movie one night when they noticed three guys, kind of drunk guys, following them. Kurt squeezed Doug’s hand and then let go as they walked a little faster. After a block and a half, the guys behind them started to run, so they took off. It wasn’t a contest, as the guys behind them had a head start. 

Kurt woke up in the hospital after having been in a coma for 3 weeks. He’d missed Doug’s funeral. 

He was not going to be a victim. He refused. He had _courage_. 

So, he went home to brood for half a semester and applied to several north eastern schools for their criminal justice programs, eventually choosing BU. That’s how he became a Boston PD cop and not so out as he had been before. Still, he wasn’t too in the closet to miss out on dating. He wasn’t exactly happy, but he was content in a very odd way. And one night, when he managed to save a young gay man from being bashed, he felt vindicated. 

3 - Vampire

It had been stupid, really. Kurt had been waiting tables at a fairly upscale restaurant while anticipating his big break. Really, if Cooper Anderson could make it into a Michael Bay film, Kurt was a shoe-in. 

He had been told never to follow a patron out into the alley. There were things in the night, people said. Kurt thought it was just them doing too much coke, weird LA freaks. 

But, he did follow the beautiful young man into the alley to help him with his friend - a friend who turned out to be a vampire. They were both vampires actually. 

Now Kurt was one too. 

He was a part of the family. He’d even changed his last name. He was Kurt Mitchell now. He worked for the family, he hung out with family, and he followed pretty boys home, fucked them thoroughly, and then drained them dry. This was his life now. There was something beautiful about it, but hollow too. Now matter what beautiful clothes he had or how nice his car was, he still wasn’t a star. He never would be now. 

Shame.

Still, that pretty boy at the end of the bar looked like he was just begging for a bite. 

4 - Fashion Mogul

He owned a dog. No, really, one of those little yippy ones that you carry around in a case and he dressed Snippers in little sweaters. Only, he didn’t carry around the case. He forced his latest boy toy/model to do it. (What was his name?) He tended toward tall guys, but muscular with curry black hair. They tended to look like Cooper Anderson if he was being honest with himself, which he rarely was. 

After winning _Project Runway_ from out of nowhere as a 22-year-old, fresh talent with no industry experience, his career had been off and running and hadn’t stopped since. Why should it? He was the hottest thing since Coco Chanel - and he liked to remind people of that too. 

“Mr. Hummel?” his assistant, Jeanine asked, sticking her head in the door. She wasn’t timid and Kurt liked that about her. Really, he wasn’t a bad guy to work for even if he did occasionally throw coffee mugs at people’s heads. He meant them in a loving way. “Mr. Hummel, it’s the Berry-Hudson woman again. She says she needs a dress to accept a Tony in.” 

“There is a _line_ , Jeanine.” 

“I know that.” 

“Tell you what, take all the muffin baskets, fill them with fresh eggs, and have them returned. She can wait in line for my talents just like everyone else.” 

5 - Joins the Army

Kurt doesn’t know what possesses him, but he decides to join the army with Finn. He figures they’ll go to Basic together and in a week or two he’ll wash out. By then he might have decided what he wants to do next. 

Shockingly, and emphasis on the word shock, Kurt is not the one to wash out. 

Finn leaves to join Puck in his pool business, but Kurt stays with it. He’s surprisingly good at it. All that running away from bullies and his time on the Cheerios squad, not to mention dancing in New Directions made him limber and fast. Still, lifting weights puts muscle on him quickly. 

The next time he comes home, right before he ships out to his first deployment in Afghanistan, he looks so good that Blaine swoons. Kurt catches him. 

Ten years later and he’s still in, Lt. Col. Hummel now. It’s not what he expected out of life, but he absolutely adores ordering the grunts around. 

**  
The one that did...

“I didn’t get in?” Kurt asked, trying not to let his eyes fill with tears, which they were going to anyway, so why was he making such an effort. 

“Of course you did, silly,” Rachel told him, slapping him upside the head.

“Hey, watch the hair.” He frowned. “But...”

“It was a simple mistake and it will be rectified, because I am Rachel Berry and I can make anything happen.” 

And she could and she did.


End file.
